Iron Man Armor Model 28
| Title = Iron Man Armor Model 28 | Aliases = | Model = 28 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Stark's latest test model tested new technologies designed on speed. Not just in terms of travel, but in the response time between the wearer's thought and the armor's action. | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Adam Warren | First = Iron Man: Hypervelocity Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = This armor was created by Tony Stark, based partially in reverse-engineered and extrapolated supervillain hardware. Compared to previous models, this armor features a radical increase in computing power, to enable tactical autonomy if its user was incapacitated or killed while wearing it. When Stark came under attack by the mech tribe known as the Beautiful Garbage, a digital copy of Stark's mind named "Tony Stark 2.0" went into action on its own, and set out to find the responsibles for the attack. However, to S.H.I.E.L.D. was sent a modified video message in which Tony 2.0 was framed for Stark's severe injury, for which Iron Man 2.0 was forced to confront the Capekiller unit. When the Beautiful Garbage attacked the Capekiller's Assault Carrier, a thermonuclear warhead was activated as a contingecy plan. With only 0.009 seconds to manually deactivate the device, Iron Man 2.0 might or might not have been destroyed along with the armor. Capabilities The armor's main feature is the presence of high-speed hardware, being able to move at speeds more than 150% faster than a regular Iron Man suit when using its "accelerationware." Additonally, the armor was capable of analyzing and learning from its wearer as well as following routines such as autopilot. In emergency situations, it can "upload" a copy of the consciousness of its wearer into its systems. Boot jets were variable mode and automatically adapted to environmental changes such as lack of air. For high speed underwater, the armor used a supercativation spike. A capacitor ring mounted in the back stored and regulated the suit's power, it could launch tungsten-carbide rounds at hypersonic speeds. Manipulators mounted in the arms fired repulsors. Plates on the knuckles could generate a powerful electric shock. "Impact studs" can extend from the elbows. The armor's uni-beam seemed to be standard issue. Penetrator fletchettes could also be fired in bursts from the gauntlets. The armor could also fire narrow-focus electromagnetic pulse discharges. The armor's outer shell could be used to generate resonance. While Stark used it initially for broadcasting music, it could be turned into a potent sonic weapon. For defensive purposes, the armor had "chameleonware" cloaking as well as chaff and flares. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark 2.0 | PreviousOwners = Tony Stark | Notes = * This armor was originally identified in the ''All-New Iron Manual'' as the Model 29, it was later renumbered Model 28 in the ''Iron Manual''. | Trivia = * The armor's hardware is worth $150 million. | Links = }} Category:Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor